Thirteenth journal
by MikanDreemurr
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un treizième détenteur de journal du futur? Est-ce que les choses finiraient telle de la même façon? Le futur serait-il changé à nouveau? Qui mourra, qui vaincra?
1. Chapter 1

**OC!**

 **Aya Nagase** , 15 ans, née le 6 mai.

Aya est une jeune fille qui aime la solitude depuis sa naissance. Elle a été abandonner comme Yuno et laissé pour morte dans une rue ou elle fut recueilli par Ueshita Kamado dîte Eighth, qui lui donna le nom d'Aya, la jeune fille ne se souvenant que de son nom de famille. Malgré sa gentillesse, cela ne l'a pas empêcher de devenir ce qu'elle est maintenant, une yandere pure. Aya était dans le même lycée que Yukiteru, Yuno et Kousaka quand Ninth attaqua et fit explosé des parties du lycée. La vue du sang des autres ne lui déplait pas, elle aime voir ses camarades courir pour sauver leur vie et exploser sous ses yeux. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença à écrire son journal, décrivant chaque détails des corps qu'elle vu au sol et ce qu'elle en fit. Elle fut ensuite choisi pour être Thirteenth avoir son journal qu'elle nomma " Le Sanglant ". Elle changea de lycée, le même que celui de Yukiteru. Mais la petite blonde passe bien inaperçue. Seul son style ce fait remarquer, étant une gothique lolita. Son journal lui dicte les prochains corps qu'elle verra, les meurtres qu'elle fera et comment cela se passera. Seulement, elle ne change jamais son futur, elle ne se fait juste pas remarqué par aucun autre détenteur de journal, jusqu'à qu'elle tombe sur Yuno.

* * *

" Les voilà, tous... Bien. Que le jeu de survie commence! "  
Les douze détenteurs des Mirai Nikki ont enfin été choisi. Le jeu pouvait commençait avec First Amano Yukiteru, Second Gasai Yuno, Third Hiyama Takao, Fourth Kurusu Keigo, Fifth Houjou Reisuke, Sixth Kasugano Tsubaki, Seventh Ikusaba Marco et Mikami Ai, Eighth Ueshita Kamodo, Ninth Uryuu Minene, Tenth Tsukishima Karyuudo, Eleventh Bax John, Twelfth Hirasaka Yomotsu. Tout devait ce passait comme prévu, First tua en premier Third avec l'aide de Second qui est toujours à ces côtés mais utilisant trop son journal, il se fit remarqué par Uryuu Minene dît Ninth qui plaça des bombes dans tout l'établissement, forçant les étudiants à ne pas bouger et lui amener First ou Amano Yukiteru devant elle pour qu'elle l'achève. Ceci fut fait par Ouji Kousaka et un autre élève qui l'amenèrent. Cependant, les étudiants n'était pas tous dans les classes. Gasai Yuno courrut, faisant tout explosé pour ensuite sauté d'une fenêtre et essayé de sauver Yukiteru. Essayant de tuer Ninth, Yukiteru lança une fléchette dans l'œil à la terroriste Uryuu Minene qui partit. Tout revint à la normal. Fourth s'allia à eux pour essayer de piéger Ninth et se rendit au quartier général de lŒil sacré ou Yuno tua Twelfth et Yukiteru tua Sixth, toujours surveillé par Fourth. Ils n'était à présent plus que neuf, dû moins, ils le crurent. Deus les convoqua tous pour une réunion de la plus grande importance. Un nouvel participant vint, Thirteenth dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore le visage. Ce semblait être une jeune fille, d'à peu près l'âge de First et Second. Jeune ou pas, si c'était un détenteur de journal, elle est dangeureuse. Un petit garçon vint chez les Amano, petit que la mère de Yukiteru devait garder : Houjou Reisuke. En même temps, de nouveaux voisins venait d'arriver, un jeune couple ayant adopter une jeune fille un peu plus grande que Yukiteru, la mère de Yukiteru alla les voir, leur souhaiter la bienvenue avec le petit Reisuke, Yukiteru et Yuno. Les parents parlaient ensemble pendant que le petit, rejoins par Yukiteru et Yuno, allèrent voir la jeune fille assise sur le bord de la terrasse, un lapin en peluche dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour! Comment tu t'appelles?  
\- .. Aya..  
\- Aya? Je suis Amano Yukiteru, elle c'est Gasai Yuno et lui...  
\- Reisuke! Houjou Reisuke!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, toujours assise à regarder son lapin avec une étiquette ou son nom devait être écrit " Usano Mimi". Reisuke continuait malgré tout lui parler pendant que Yukiteru la fixait, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Yuno le fit reculait, le prenant un peu à part.

\- Partons d'ici.  
\- Yuno... On doit attendre ma mère, on ne peut pas partir.  
\- Elle nous rejoindra à la maison, rentrons.  
\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe Yuno?

La jeune fille se leva, pendant que Reisuke tirait les oreilles de son lapin en peluche et fixa Yuno sans dire un mot. Le silence régna un court moment jusqu'à que le bruit du portable de Yukiteru le brise. Il regarda son portable et vit " **[15:30, Jardin des voisins] Amano Yukiteru est mort, cause d'une hémorragie. DEAD END** ". Il sut alors qu'un déteneur de journal se trouvait proche d'ici. Il supsonna d'abord Reisuke comme prévu, sa mère leur dit de rentrer et voilà qui se passa comme prévu encore une fois. La scène se reproduit, Reisuke fut tuer par Yuno, Fifth n'était donc plus. Le DEAD END de Yukiteru disparu et tout revint à la normal. Yuno et Yukiteru arrivèrent dans leur nouveau lycée, ils firent la rencontre de Hino Hinata, Nonosaka Mao avec qui Yukiteru semble bien s'entendre et il retrouva Ouji Kousaka. Après avoir bien discuté, Kousaka regarda devant lui et vit une jeune fille sur son portable, les cheveux blonds et colorés sur les bords de plusieurs différentes couleurs. Hinata et Mao se mit à la regarder également sans rien dire. En sortant du cours, la jeune fille restait assise, fixant le vide de sa table. Quand elle se leva, elle se fit intercepté par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Qui es-tu réellement...  
\- Rien de pire que toi. Second.  
\- C-Comment..?  
\- Comment je le sais? Je sais tout.  
\- Tu détiens un journal toi aussi c'est ça?  
\- Peut-être bien, peut-être pas...  
\- Tu veux du mal à Yukki toi aussi..?  
\- Amano Yukiteru n'est rien d'autre qu'un de tes larbins. Le pire d'entre eux. Le plus faible.  
\- Ne dis pas de mal de Yukki!  
\- T'entends-tu ? Comment veux-tu gagner en tuant tout sur ton chemin? D'abord Twelfth et Sixth chez l'Œil sacré, puis Fifth chez ton cher Yukki... Un jour tu devras le tuer, comment feras-tu?

Sur ces mots, Aya partit de la salle en ignorant complétement la réaction de Yuno. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose depuis, la tuer, mettre fin à ses jours. Mais le plus important était de suivre Yukiteru avec ses "amis" qui l'amenait loin d'elle. Elle le suivit donc, restant malgré tout bien à part. Tout se passa comme prévu, l'arrivée de Akise Aru, les chiens qui les poursuivent et autre. Pendant le petit jeu d'Hinata et Aru, des pas se faisait retentir. Ils semblaient provenir des esacaliers derrière eux. Le bruit d'un objet glissant contre le sol les suivait. Mais se sauver était apparement plus important. Pendant que Kousaka, Aru, Yukiteru et Yuno courrait vers la sortie du parc, Hinata appela les chiens pour les poursuivrent, voulant venger Mao. Yukiteru eut alors l'idée de revenir voir Hinata, suivit par Yuno contre son grès. Aru et Akise essayaient de retenir les chiens en bas de leur petit rocher qu'ils escaladèrent pour éviter les chiens de chasse. D'autre semblait venir mais une silouette apparu devant les chiens, semblant les tuer un par un avec une arme à main. Sans qu'ils ne comprennent, les autres chiens se mit au repos, et la silouette disparu, ils rejoignèrent donc Yukiteru, Hinata et Yuno. L'appel du père d'Hinata rententit juste avant sa mort, Tenth disparu. Ils ne restait plus qu'eux, Fourth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Eleventh et la dernière venue Thirteenth. Après cela, les problèmes étaient partis pendant un moment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils crurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Only trust yourself  
"Ils ne sont plus que neuf maintenant? Dit Deus, qui gagnera à ton avis jaa? "  
C'était un jour heureux pour Gasai Yuno, elle vivait ce jour comme celui qu'elle aurait toujours voulu se marier avec son seul et unique amour Amano Yukiteru. En effet, Akise Aru les avait envoyé dans ce colloque le temps de fouillé chez Yuno qu'il trouvé très suspecte. Ces corps, cette salle, tout devait être vérifié rapidement. Akise regardait encore les corps dans l'énorme trou que Yuno avait creusé sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui, ayant peur d'un retour prématuré, il se cacha à l'extérieur de la demeure, restant près du trou pour observer si cette personne allait voir regarder cette chose. Mais pourtant, quelque chose fut laisser dans le trou, jeter comme dans une poubelle, puis la personne sembla partir. Akise attendit que les pas s'estompent et alla voir ce que cela pouvait être. Une poupée. Ce n'était qu'une poupée emprégnait de sang. Il s'approcha pour la voir de plus près mais ne put rien voir. Quand il se retourna, il fut frapper par un objet qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il fut trainé au sol jusqu'un parc où il fut presque laisser pour mort. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée qui et pourquoi cela est arrivé. Yukiteru et Yuno rentrèrent donc, Yukiteru laissa Yuno chez elle et rentra seul pendant la nuit mais se fit intercepter par des inspecteurs de la police où il fut emmener au commisairiat. Il se retrouva avec Yuno à attendre pour leur intterogatoire par Kurusu Keigo, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'est trahis, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se battre contre leur allié. Toute la ville en fut avertie, des criminels suspectés de plusieurs meurtres étaient en fuite. Ils allèrent se réfugier rapidement, étonnement aider par Uryuu Minene, dans un hopîtal où ils prirent en otage la femme et le fils de Kurusu Keigo, son fils étant gravement malade. Mais même avec les menaces, Fourth ne réagis pas, voulant juste les éliminé. Tant et tant passa, l'hopîtal était détruit par les bombes de Ninth, les ruines abritaient First, Second, et Fourth. Un revolver pointait sur Fourth, Yukiteru hésitait à tirer, son journal aléatoire lui disant qu'il ratera le tir et visera Yuno qui était piéger par Fourth, menaçant de la tuer avec un couteau contre son cou. Croyant toujours en lui et son amour pour Yuno, Yukiteru tira et réussi à tirer sur Keigo, seulement blesser. Uryuu Minene et Nishijima Masumi, un inspecteur de la police, appelé " le bleu" par son supérieur, Kurusu Keigo, arrivèrent. Ninth ayant enregistrer l'intretient entre elle et Fourth pour leur pacte, fit faire à Nishijima une des chose les plus dur, arrêté son supérieur pour coopération avec une terroriste et révélation de bien de la police. Son journal lui devint inutile, avant de se suicider, il demanda une chose à Ninth : Veille sur mon fils. Elle accepta et Fourth, Kurusu Keigo, disparu, mort. Après tout cela, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Yuno et Yukiteru était parti aller voir les étoiles mais Yuno l'emmena dans une ville abandonée en le droguant et l'attachant à une chaise dans un hôtel où l'électricité et l'eau semblait toujours passé. Akise, ayant retrouvé la trace de Yukiteru, amena Hinata, Mao et Kousaka dans la ville déserte. En cherchant dans toute la ville, Hinata reçu un message disant être de Yukiteru disant qu'il était dans la cave du grand hôtel, elle partit sans les autres qui se réunir pour aller dans cet hôtel. Sur le chemin, une silhouette apparu devant eux, croyant que c'était Hinata, Mao courut en criant son nom, mais à une certaine distance elle vit que ce n'était pas elle, la personne se retourna, une hache à la main. Mao recula, appeurée.  
\- A-Akise, Kousaka, on devrait s'éloigner...  
\- Nagase..?  
\- Quoi, Nagase Aya?  
\- Bien le bonjour.  
\- Que fais-tu ici?  
\- Nous avons aucune nouvelle de Gasai et Amano chez nous, j'étais juste curieuse. Il semble qu'ils ne sont pas loin, je dois avoir eu raison de venir ici alors.  
\- Comment l'as-tu su?  
\- Ca ce n'est pas vos affaires.  
\- *chuchotant* Elle vous fait pas peur avec sa hache..?  
\- Ouji-san, tout va bien?  
Il ne répondit même pas, il avait un peu peur de cette hache tâchée de sang sur la lame. Tout ce qu'elle faisait été lui donné le plus mignon des sourires. Mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Sans aucune explication, elle commença à les suivre, un sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'ils se rendirent à la cave ou semblait être Yukiteru, mais découvrant que ce n'était qu'un mannequin, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans la salle sans possibilité de sortir et des bouteilles de gaz qui s'ouvrirent. Ils ne leur rester que 30 minutes pour survivre. Akise eut l'idée de parler à Yuno, ce qui ne fit que l'énervée et ouvrir les bouteilles de gaz de façon à ce que le gaz parte plus vite dans la salle. Kousaka, dans le stress, décida d'écrire son testament sur son journal et fut révéler par Eighth pour être un débutant du journal du futur avec son journal " Le Journal du Roi Kousaka " qui décrit toutes ses réussites disant qu'il y a un conduit d'aération par le quel ils peuvent passer. Mais n'arrivant pas à grimper sur les épaules d'Akise, celui-ci commençant à tousser, Aya les fit reculer. Elle les fit reculer d'elle et fit des creux dans le mur assez grands pour la taille des doigts et l'appui des pieds pour qu'il puisse monter plus facilement. Arrivant donc dans la salle de contrôle où Yuno avait laissé Yukiteru sur une chaise, menottée et pris Hinata, attaché avec une corde au sol. Yuno était pour aucune raison en sous-vêtement, Kousaka entra donc et fit son beau encore une fois, ne sachant même pas utilisé le journal du futur fit l'erreur de suivre à la lettre la chose, libérant donc ses amis mais ayant reçu un carreau de l'arbalète de Yuno dans la jambe. Hinata, ayant aider à libérer Yukiteru qui était enfin redevenu lui-même, put être libéré et évacua Kousaka. Yukiteru alla devant Yuno, la regardant un court moment et la gifla. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il aida Hinata à porter Kousaka pendant que les autres, Akise, Mao et Aya arrivèrent. Ils rentrent donc lentement, non sûrs d'eux. Le silence régnait, il n'y avait un bruit bien connu qui persistait pour une raison inconnue.  
\- Hmm... C'est moi ou... Tu pleures Aya?  
\- Quoi? Moi? Non non... * sob *  
\- Tu renifles, donc ça ne peut qu'être ça.  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
\- Tout va très bien je vous dit. C'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens mal.  
Ils restèrent silencieux sur le sujet après cela. Elle continuait à pleurer pourtant, séchant ses larmes du plus qu'elle pouvait, regardant quelque fois la jambe à Kousaka et cachant son visage. Dans le plus grand des silences, elle s'éloignait doucement d'eux, entendant un appel loin d'ici. Yukiteru était donc de retour chez lui, sans Yuno qui semblait malgré tout le surveillé. Un jour où Yukiteru ne savait quoi faire, il regarda,par la fenêtre de sa chambre ses voisins, Aya et ses tuteurs, un couple jeune qui semblait follement amoureux. Aya semblait être habillée en maid, ce qui étonna Yukiteru. Elle semblait nettoyer le sol sans aucune plainte, aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle se releva doucement et se tourna vers la maison des Amano, regardant Yukiteru. Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle l'eut remarqué mais lui sourit jusqu'à qu'il voie une tâche énorme sur sa robe de maid, la couleur était celle du sang. Quand il s'en rendit compte, son portable fit ce fameux bruit qui le força à le regarder. " Les apprentis de Eighth sont à mes trousses, ils arriveront bientôt. " Apeuré sur le coup, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Aya qui était au sol à se tenir le cou comme si elle y ressentait une certaine peine. Yukiteru n'osa pas, par sécurité, aller voir celle ci et prévint Akise et les autres. Kousaka, s'étant remis de sa blessure, les guida donc vers sa maison isolée de la ville ou ils pouvaient avoir le contrôle du réseau pour piéger les apprentis de Eighth. Ceci fut fait, les apprentis de Eighth arrivèrent dans la demeure, le premier essaie de couper le réseau fut raté, Akise et Kousaka partirent donc essayer de corriger cela à la main pendant que Hinata, Mao, Yukiteru et malheureusement Yuno qui venait de suivre Yukiteru tenaient tête aux Eighth. Ainsi et ainsi ce fit, Yuno défendit Yukiteru du mieux qu'elle pouvait, heureuse de voir que son Yukki était fière d'elle. Akise et Kousaka coupèrent le réseau, ils pensaient que les Eighth. Mar et Ai n'était pourtant pas des apprentis déteneurs.


End file.
